Les larmes d'un détective, le sang d'un criminel
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Un petit one shot L x Raïto, dans lequel notre détective de génie fait un choix qui lui déchirera le cœur. Attention, Yaoï, Death fic!


Les larmes d'un détective, le sang d'un criminel:

Résumé: Un petit one shot L x Raïto, dans lequel notre détective de génie fait un choix qui lui déchirera le cœur. Attention, Yaoï, Death fic!

Couple: L x Raïto

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Allongé sur son lit, un casque sur les oreilles et les yeux clos, Raïto écoutait un morceau de rock au volume maximal. Et oui, même si on est un criminel recherché par le monde entier, et dont le plus grand ennemi se trouve dans la même tour que vous, on a aussi besoin d'un peu de repos...

« Cela fait du bien, de temps à autre, de ne pas avoir à penser à la Death Note. Cela permet de pouvoir se reposer, et d'avoir les idées plus claires pour quand il faudra prendre des décisions rapides. »

Tout à sa musique, il n'entendit pas des pas discrets de rapprocher de lui. Il ne prit conscience de cette présence que quand une main légère se posa sur son épaule. Il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec L, dont le visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Avec un petit sourire sur le visage, Raïto se saisit du pull du détective et tira dessus pour le forcer à se baisser encore plus, et l'embrassa.

C'est alors que L bascula et s'affaissa lourdement sur le torse de Raïto, qui en eut brièvement la respiration coupée. L eut un petit sourire d'excuse, vaguement gêné. Mais, il ne se releva pas, et même posa sa tête au niveau du cou de son amant.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Raïto murmura:

-Qui es-tu venu voir, Riyuzaki-kun? Yagami Raïto, ou alors Kira?

L ne répondit pas, mais le lycéen sentit que le corps blotti contre lui se mit à trembler. Le détective demanda à voix basse:

-Raïto-kun...est-ce que...tu m'aimes?

Il laissa passer un moment avant de répondre. Puis il mit ses bras autour du cou de L et murmura:

-Est-ce que je t'aime?

Je t'aime plus que je n'aime la lumière du soleil. La seule chose que j'aime plus que toi, c'est la vie, car sans elle, je ne serai pas avec toi.

Après cette déclaration, le corps de L se mit à trembler encore plus. Comme son visage était enfoui dans le cou de Raïto, celui-ci ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il pleurait. C'est seulement quand il sentit des gouttes d'eau couler le long de son cou qu'il comprit.

Se voulant rassurant, Raïto demanda tout doucement:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

Le corps de L se releva progressivement, comme s'il voulait répondre en regardant le lycéen droit dans les yeux. Il fit avec le bras un geste si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de le décrypter. La seconde suivante, Raïto sentit devant lui la froide morsure...

du canon d'un revolver, allongé d'une dizaine de centimètres par un silencieux.

Celui-ci tremblait fortement. L, qui avait relevé la tête, tremblait lui aussi de tout son corps, et son visage était inondé de larmes. Dans ses yeux, on ne pouvait lire que de la douleur, du désespoir et de l'abandon. Il déclara, ses paroles étant entrecoupées de sanglots:

-Tu es Raïto... Mais tu es...aussi...Kira...Je ne peux qu'aimer Raïto...mais je hais Kira...de tout mon cœur...Je t'aime....mais je te hais...tu as tué...des milliers de gens...je vais mettre un terme...à cette tuerie!!

Soudain, le visage de Raïto, qui n'exprimait jusqu'ici que de la peur, se rasséréna, s'apaisa.

-Je comprends.

Les yeux de L s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il chuchota:

-Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Pour tout réponse, Raïto écarta tout doucement le revolver et se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser.

-Accorde-moi ce baiser d'adieu, L-kun.

-Appelle-moi L. Lawliet.

Raïto, malgré sa surprise, ne montra aucune émotion. Que le détective lui révèle son vrai nom était bien la preuve qu'il était déterminé à le tuer, malgré ses larmes.

Quand le moment fut venu, Raïto laissa tomber sa tête sur le lit. Il déclara:

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Si cela peut de faire arrêter de souffrir, alors je me serai moi-même planté un couteau dans le ventre.

Nous ne nous retrouverons pas. Mon âme va se dissoudre dans le néant. Je n'aurais même pas la consolation de savoir que je te reverrais un jour. Mais ce n'est pas important.

Je t'aime, L Lawliet-kun.

Après ces paroles, les larmes de L redoublèrent d'intensité. Son revolver continuait de trembler. C'est alors que Raïto eut un geste qui plongea à jamais L dans le doute.

Avec délicatesse, il saisit le canon du revolver et le posa contra sa tempe. Puis, il mit la main sur celle de L, qui était posée sur la détente, et murmura:

-Je suis prêt.

Tentant de ravaler ses larmes, L releva le cran de sûreté. Puis, il ,e murmura qu'une seule et unique parole:

-A jamais, criminel de mon cœur.

-A jamais, détective de mes fantasmes.

Les deux amants commencèrent à décompter:

-Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un,...

A ce moment, leur deux doigts appuyèrent sur la détente.

_Épilogue:_

_Quand, le lendemain, l'équipe d'investigation retrouva le cadavre de Raïto, L était déjà parti sans laisser de traces._

_Loin de ses enquêtes, L n'était qu'une ombre sans identité et sans nom. C'est pourquoi, quand un groupe de pêcheurs retrouva un corps au fond de l'eau, on ne sut jamais qu'il s'agissait du plus grand détective du monde._

_On ne sut jamais non plus que son âme s'était sublimée dans le néant aux côtés de celle de son amant._

_Fin..._


End file.
